Redemption
by PyroJ
Summary: I know this is changing synopsis but here we go... Cuddy mysteriously takes a vacation which quickly gets House's attention and will reveal secrets from Cuddy's past. Huddy with Cameron/Thirteen humor not an actual Cameron Thirteen pairing .
1. Chapter 1

AN:This is my second fic, and my first on house. So be gently plz but critique is looked forward

to.

Warning this story will be slightly humorous with a fair amount of angst thrown in.

Disclaimer: I own Nothing.

It was a late night after the Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, annual Christmas party.

When we arrive to a rather tipsy Chase drowning his sorrows in liquor.

Chase sat at his stool, at the across the street from Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, at Sherries Bar. The bar tender took one look at Chase and said "Let me guess woman problem?" Chase sighed.

"Yea, is it that obvious?"

The bar tender chuckled, "Your in a bar and your on your 5th Scotch" Chase looked down at his drink, while the bar tender continued "its obvious".

Chase looked down at his drink again not really, remembering how he got to the bar or more importantly why he was talking to an old bar tender who appeared to be in his late sixties.

Chase sighed again "I asked her to marry me and she dumped me" chase thought to himself.

Gulping the last of his drink and nodding at the bar tender for another.

"Chase open his phone seeing eight miss events on his phone all being from Cameron."

Chase downed the rest of his drink and nodded to the bar keep again, "Im going to have to ask you for your keys" said the bar tender.

Chase looked at him and smiled and said "gladly im going to be here for a while."

Chase looked down at his phone again, it flash and Cameron's picture showed on the front screen.

Afraid of what he might say resigned to not answer the phone.

* * *

The next morning Chase awoke to pounding on his apartment door, "Hold on just a damned minute"

he got up and walked to the door, and opened it, when he saw Cameron looking at him, he close the door, after a few seconds she started to pound on the door again, Chase yelled "do you mind, Im trying to sleep here.

He went back to his room and resigned himself to a day of sulking and drinking at home.

* * *

Dr. Gregory House, arrived at PPTH, at his normal time of noon. Walking inside slightly hungover from yesterdays Christmas party(or rather the fact that he didn't go and stayed home alone and drank).

As he walked down the hall he decided to take a detour to the ER, where Cameron was looking over a clip board consulting a fellow doctor, When House greeted her with

"So, I heard that you finally dumped the Crocodile Hunter for good last night."

Cameron winced as she looked back at House, she said

"And how would you know your weren't even at the Christmas party?"

She looked questionably at Dr. House, who replied "Oh, a little birdy told me".

She raised and eyebrow at him "Wilson told you didn't he?"

He just look at her and was about to reply when he was cut off, by Cameron saying "I'll kill him."

House watched as Cameron tried to desperately get back to consulting with Dr. Helton.

House made his way back to his office.

* * *

House limped into his office to Kutner and Taub working on a crossword puzzle, they seemed to be stuck when Kutner turned to Forman , who was leaning against the wall in his usual spot and said "Hey Forman got a word, a false and malicious statement designed to injure the reputation of someone or something it has to be seven letters." Taub read off the page,

Forman looked at him and said "Slander",

Taub look at him and said "Can't be it has to start with a -C-"

Forman look at him and said "Calumny ".

Taub, said "Hey that fits thanks"

Kutner looked up at Forman and said "How do you do that?"

Forman shrugged his shoulders.

House finally broke up there little conversation "Okay, lady's do we have a patient today?" Forman looked up and said "Not yet its been three weeks since our last one." House glanced around the room again and said "Where is Thirteen at?", Kutner spoke up and said " I haven't seen her today".

House "Turned around and walked out the door "Where are you going" Forman asked.

House said "Oncology "

Forman asked "Why?"

"Im faking brain cancer again" House quipped.

Forman raised an eyebrow.

* * *

House knocked on Wilson's office door, there was no answer.

House looked in the window to see Wilson and Cuddy talking privatley.

Cuddy was on the verge of tears, house leaned his ear to the door.

Wilson gave House a sharp look when he saw him trying to eavesdrop.

House seemed to get the point he was uncomfortable with Cuddys pain even

if he would never admit it, so he backed away from the door and decided to take an early lunch.

* * *

Cameron found herself in the womens locker room, not knowing how she got there she rubbed her temples contemplating just what exactly she was thinking when she dumped Chase last night at the Christmas party.

All she knew was that before relizing what she was saying she had said that she didn't and had never loved him, she thought about those words to herself they seemed foreign yet, some how true. Cameron sighed, not knowing what to do and feeling like dirt for being so cold to Chase the man she thought she loved at one time.

She changed into her bathrobe, hoping a hot shower would put her mind at ease, when Thirteen walked in she looked upset.

Cameron being the caring kind person she is(Even if its to a fault sometimes) invited her to sit next to her on the locker room bench.

Thirteen polietly declined Cameron offer, however Cameron was not willing to let Thirteen off the hook so easy so she offer her a seat once again,

this time however Thirteen decided that it would be better to sit with Cameron rather than upset the only other woman employee that could put up with house antics.

Cameron and Thirteen sat there in silence for the better part of ten minutes when Cameron finally decided to break the silence "So whats on your mind...erm, Thirteen"

Cameron blushed reliazing that she didn't know whats else to called the younger woman beside her.

She looked at Cameron and almost smiled at the blush on her face "Oh nothing just something House said yesterday."

Cameron laughed and said "You've been here for almost a year now, and you still let house get to you"

Thirteen frowned, but then decided that was Cameron's way of trying to cheer her up. She smiled weakly and said "I guess not".

Just then Thirteens, pager went off, she pulled it out of her pocket and read the message, it read "Fresh meat House" she sighed.

She looked at Cameron and said "Sorry Cameron we have a new patient, how he knew I was here ill never know"

Thirteen looked at Cameron for a second and said "We should meet after work for coffee" she said with a smile

Cameron said "Yes" and wrote her number down and handed it to Thirteen, "I can help with your House situation I know some dirt on him"

Cameron waved bye to Thirteen while she head off to her patient.

* * *

After Cameron got out of the shower, her pager was going off she sighed, assuming it was another mess down in the emergency room.

She picked up her pager and saw Cuddys number, she sighed in relieve this time, and headed to Cuddys office.

* * *

She knocked on Cuddy's door and was let in.

Cameron walked in and asked " You wanted to see me Dr.Cuddy?"

Cuddy smiled at her and said " I hate to ask this but.."Cuddy was cut off.

Cameron said "Let me guess do Houses charts again?"

Cuddys smiled weakly and said "Yes, that would wonderful"

Cameron resisted the urge to roll her eyes at her boss and said "Sure, but you'll have to get someone to watch my patients."

Cuddys smiled again and said "Already taken care of."

* * *

Cameron walked into House office and saw only Taub and Kutner, she asked " Aren't the two of you suposed to be working on a case with house?"

Taub answered for the both of them "He said I was being incompatent and Kutner was whining"

"Why did he say that?"

"Because we wanted to finish our crossword and he is an ass." Cameron raised an eyebrow."

"Wheres the crossword now?" Said Cameron instantly regreting her question.

"Oh its gone, House stole it and finished it on the way to the patient's room."

"Hey Cameron are you going to the secret Santa thing after work?" asked Kutner

Cameron said "No, I have plans made already."

"Oh, what plans?" Kutner asked.

"Oh, nothing really me and Thirteen are going to pick up some coffee."Cameron said to Kutner.

Kutner and Taub both raised and eybrow, "Your going to get Coffee with Thirteen?'

Cameron looked at them like they were both insane" Whats wrong with that?"

Kutner said" Are you dating now?"

Cameron just looked at them and said "No I said coffee" she glared at the both of them " how did you get were lovers from coffee?!"

Cameron said rather angerly "God, men can be such perverts!" Kutner was making an apologetic face at Cameron.

Kutner looked at her and said "Its not like that Cameron, you see Thirteen is umm, well she swings both ways."

Cameron blushed "Oh, sorry I didn't know its not like that though."

* * *

A/N: Ok this is the end of chapter 1 so tell me what you think please.


	2. Chapter 2

Doctors Foreman and Thirteen walked into their patients room to find House popping Vicodin.

"Its about time you got here, Not that I need you, Ive got this one all figured out." House remarked

He handed Foreman the charts for the patient, Linda Hays, a 42 year old middle school math teacher.

"She has moderate pain under her rib cage and heavy vomiting, I'm guessing she ate bad Mexican food, You can never trust those  
damnable foreigners, Start her on.." but house was interrupted by the patient.

"But I haven't ate anything lately." She protested.

"It could be gallstones." Foreman suggested.

"Oh please gallstones are boring. I'd rather treat clinic patients then gallstones, Thirteen, Which do you like Gallstones or  
food poisoning for vomiting and gas for pain?" House asked.

"You want my opinion?" Thirteen looked shocked.

" No, but i don't care about what Foreman thinks so I'd rather have yours than Foreman's". House replied.

"I think Foreman's right could be gallstones, Besides why would a math teacher not admit she ate food lately?"

"Oh so now the lesbian agrees with the black dude. What kind world is this?" House ask mockingly. "Get Taub to biopsy the liver and see if it could be causing the pain."

"I'm Not a Lesbian House" Said Thirteen Glaring at House.

"I know I was rounding up again, thought we already had this conversation" Said house sarcastically.

"Shes in enough pain already you don't need a liver biopsy". Said Cameron coming down the hall.

"Why are you here?" "Oh right I forgot you want to come back to the team but you just can't admit it". House threw the statement at Cameron.

"No." Cameron paused keeping her mind off the touchy subject "I'm here because your too lazy to do your own paper work. Cuddy's making me do it for you."

Then Cameron continued walking because she didn't want to be drawn into House childish arguments, and she was also confused on what exactly her coffee plans with Thirteen, entailed.

* * *

Cameron look down at her cell phone it was 5:30 in the afternoon she had got off work early due to a slow day and Thirteen did as well.

She was driving to the coffee shop Thirteen had texted her about a few minutes before, she was nervous about there "coffee date" she was worried Thirteen had mistook her intentions.

* * *

Cameron pulled onto the curb, next to the small cafe' she had never been to before, she winced as she saw that Thirteens car was already a few spot ahead of her on the curb.

She had been hoping that she would be the first to arrive so she could prepare herself for any and all misunderstanding, she sighed, she could feel the tension between them already and she hadn't even entered the cafe'. She walked in the cafe' and saw Thirteen, she made her way to Thirteens table. She sat down and faked a smile trying to look happy, to be there and not as uncomfortable as she was.

Thirteen looked at her and said "hi" in a sheepish voice.

Cameron returned her her greeting just as weakly "hello Thirteen."

Cameron started to say "look thirteen I don't know if you got the wrong impr-" she was cut off by Thirteen.

Thirteen began "Relax Cameron Kutner warned me you didn't know today, I didn't get the wrong impression"

Cameron looked down at the coffee the waiter just handed to her and stared into it.

Thirteen put her hand on her shoulder "Whats wrong I thought you would be glad that was taken care of?"

Cameron just looked up at her and said "well its not that I didn't..." she trailed off.

Cameron gathered her thoughts and attempted again "Well its not that I don't like you..." she stopped and looked up at her with a sheepish grin.

Cameron began for the third time "Screw it." she paused and said "Can we start over?"

Thirteen grin at Cameron she was clearly amused by Cameron's shyness "Sure, go ahead I'm listening." Her hand made it way back to Cameron's shoulder.

Well, "I wanted this to be more than coffee." she paused to see Thirteens reaction yet she wasn't shocked, "I'm sorry, I was looking forward to this being a date."

Thirteens grin from before had returned "I knew already" she paused to see Cameron's face however she looked surprised "You knew how?" asked Cameron.

Thirteen made eye contact with her and whispered "That's my secret" and wink at Cameron.

Cameron could not hide her blush, Thirteen's grin returned and she was amused by how easily Cameron blushed.

Cameron smiled at Thirteen, and said "OK, now that I'm done being embarrassed for the rest of the year."

Thirteen smiled at Cameron "Oh, I doubt your done being embarrassed with a face that can blush that easily," said Thirteen with a smirk.

Cameron's blush returned to her face again, she look up from her coffee begging with her eyes that they drop this subject.

Thirteen finally gave in and said, "Well, Okay we will change the subject as not make my girl blush anymore." she said while laughing.

Thirteen said "How did you manage to make house almost compliant towards you?"

"Oh that's easy. I sexually harassed him." Said Cameron with a slight grin.

"You did what?" Thirteen asked almost shocked by what she heard.

"Oh he was forced to fire someone but instead I quit. Then he begged for me to come back. I played hard to get." Cameron told her.

"How did he get you back?" Thirteen asked interested in the story.

"I made him agree to date me to get me to come back." Said Cameron almost laughing.

Thirteen looked at her and said "I didn't think it was possible but I think i like you even more now."

* * *

House got Thirteen and Cameron back to PPTH for the biopsy results.

"We found Fatty Liver in the Biopsy." Said House.

"Alcoholism would be a good diagnosis." Cameron suggested.

"Hmm that voice, I don't think it belongs to a member of my team." House quipped.

"We checked patient doesn't drink," Foreman replied ignoring House's comment.

"Alright anyone who is actually a member of my team if you have any ideas please tell me." House told them.

Kutner spoke, "It could be Wilson's Disease. It would explain the Fatty Liver and the Heavy vomiting."

"Alright Cameron you go run a blood test to check for Wilson's." House said.

"That voice it sounds like my former boss. Funny thing is I don't work for him anymore." Cameron shot at House.

Everyone smiled at this comment for Cameron had been bold right at House.

"Oh come on. You know you'd rather work with the team then do my paper work. Run the test I'll steal Chase's lunch instead of yours tomorrow." said House.

Cameron went to run the test knowing she did in fact miss her old job a little.

* * *

House hobbled his way to the Oncology wing, he stopped in front Wilson office, and open the door not bothering to knock as he always he did.

He sat down on the couch and said to Wilson "Can I ask you something?" Wilson just looked at him and said "No" He paused, "because if your asking my permission, it can't be good" Wilson sighed.

* * *

A/N: its a cliff hanger I know but, I felt like ending the chapter there.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry about the first two chapters you will understand at what i was attempting to do in this chapter trust me.

* * *

House looked at Wilson and said "Can you keep something a secret?"

Wilson look at House and said "It depends is it anything illegal or something that could get you in trouble with Cuddy?"

House look at him "Nope perfectly legal, and Cuddy won't mind, Scouts honor" House raised his right hand mockingly.

Wilson looked at him "Shoot." he said.

House looked at Wilson with a big grin on his face "You know Thirteen right?"

Wilson replied "You mean Dr. Hadley?"

House said "Yeah whatever her name is"

House sighed, and took a breath he was acting a giddy child with this so called "secret".

House look Wilson straight in the eye and said "Well her and her and our darling little Cameron seem to have found each other"

It took every last ounce of self control Wilson had to keep from laughing he said "What do you mean house?"

House look at him and said "oh, come on you know what I mean."

Wilson trying his best to fake shocked said "..you can't mean that they..."

House nodded to Wilson in confirmation.

"Well I don't think that there sex life is any of our business." Wilson said as seriously as he could.

House looked at Wilson "Your no fun to gossip with anymore" He got up off the couch and limped to the door. He turned and said "I'll go find me an orderly to gossip with then."

After he was sure House was gone, he pick up his phone and dialed Cameron's number and said "He bought it, He thinks your warm for Thirteens form"

Cameron on the other side of line said "Good" and then she laugh albeit evilly.

Wilson said "I'm glad the both of you included me in this Does Cuddy know yet?"

Cameron said "Yea, Remy told her."

"Oh, on a first name basses with her now are we, should i be worried that this is more than a practical joke?" Wilson laughed into the receiver.

"oh, ha ha Wilson I wouldn't dare take her away from you, are the plans set?"

"Wilson yes there all set all we need is Cuddy's go ahead for our little act." Wilson grin he was enjoying himself.

"wait" Before you go "Tell Remy that she'll probably be followed home to night by House, so tell her to make sure he doesn't catch her, because if house catches her at my place he'll probably figure it out" He laugh "Its still house after all we can't underestimate him.

They said their good byes and Wilson headed home.

* * *

Wilson pulled into his Hotel complex, "I really need to get another place I can't stay at the Days Inn forever, after Amber..." Wilson lost his train of thought and cleared his thoughts at the thought  
of Amber. He grabbed his bag to walk up the step, where he found his door open and a very snarky looking house sitting on the edge of his bed. Wilson sighed hoping that House hadn't figured out ere little ruse.

House looked up at him and said "My cables out, and where else would I watch "_The L Word."_

Wilson looked at House "Okay, why are you actually here?"

House laugh "Why do certain doctors want me to think Cameron and Thirteen are going out?"

Wilson stared at him "How did you..."

"Stole Thirteens cellphone."

"Damn, I forgot to tell everyone that your a clepto." Wilson sighed.

"Yes I know your whole scheme and Thirteen has impeccable Textmenship."

"You didn't happen to read any other messages did you?"

"You mean the ones pertaining to the fact that your Banging Thirteen?" House paused "A little young for you don't you think?"

Wilson glared at House "You dated Cameron?"

"I was black mailed, doesn't count" said house.

Wilson turned off the TV "House leave."

House looked at him "Not until you tell me why you wanted me to think Thirteen and Cameron where an item."

Wilson looked at him knowing he couldn't win this fight "Fine Cuddys going on a three week vacation we, thought we'd distract you so she could rest."

"Why is Cuddy taking her Vacation in middle of the winter, Instead of the spring like she always does?"

Wilson grimaced "No reason."

"I will figure this out, Something big is up with Cuddy, something you want to hide from me." Said house as he walked out of the door of Wilson's room.

* * *

The next day at PPTH the team checked the blood results.

"Negative," Cameron said with a sigh.

Taub started to speak "OK. What if " but he was interrupted as the patient started to hyperventilate.

The team eventually got the patients breathing back.

" OK the vomiting has stopped and yet we still have fatty liver and hyperventilation." Foreman said.

"What if the liver is failing. Could be Acute Liver Failure." Thirteen suggested.

"OK team recheck the Liver. " House said.

The team started walking away.

"Thirteen you stay here" House demanded.

Thirteen looked at House knowing what this was about, Wilson had called this morning "What do you want House?"

"Tell me why Cuddys taking her Vacation now, or your fired." House demanded.

"Fine then, House she had another miscarriage."

"I thought she gave up on the game of Russian roulette that is her womb." quipped House.

Thirteen glared at House "How can you joke about that, are you that cold."

"You know your not the first person to ask that, maybe I should invest some time into that." House paused "nah couldn't be."

Thirteen Sighed and walked out.

* * *

Later the team gathered back together.

"Alright, I have good news and bad news," House Told them. The bad news is it is not the liver. The patient has also had brain swelling and is now in a coma."

"What's the good news," Foreman asked regretting his question.

"I just saved a bunch of money on my motorcycle insurance," House quipped.

"Alright, Dr. Bling hand me the patients charts." House said to Foreman.

Foreman rolled his eyes and got House the charts.

"Why wasn't I told that the patient just recovered from influenza type B?" House asked.

"Well -A-. we thought you read the charts and -B- we thought you would say it was boring." Kutner told him.

"Why would I read the damn charts, who do you think I am Doogie Howser." House said.

"Umm what does the flu have to do with anything," Thirteen asked.

"Everything. If she took aspirin with influenza type B she could have gotten Reyes Syndrome. Which is treatable early on." Foreman said.

"Right and since we are only in stage 3 it can still be treated." Taub added.

"Alright start her on Corticosteroids for the brainswelling and Xenical to reduce the liver. Use hypertonic glucose IV solutions to stop the syndrome." House ordered.

* * *

The team was leaving after curing their patient.

When everyone bu Taub and Kutner were gone House told them he needed to talk to them.

"I need you for a special mission now that your off work.

* * *

A/N I'm sorry for the horrible first two chapters.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N I caught A few errors in my last chapter sorry about those, my beta'er has skipped out on me.  
Any who, I'm actually starting to like this fic, I was disappointed with the first two chapter, but I'm starting to enjoy this now.

* * *

Taub looked around himself, seeing the inside of Cuddy's home he was beginning to wonder if this job was worth it. He turned around as he heard Kutner calling his name.

"Hey over here I think I found something." Yelled Kutner.

Taub walked over to see Kutner looking through Dr. Cuddy's top dresser drawer.

"What is it?" Taub said leaning over Kutner's shoulder.

"We're here too look for hints to as too where her vacation might be, not raid her pantie drawer." Tuab said angrily "What are you a frat boy!?"

"Sorry" Kutner said sheepishly.

"Can we get back to what we're here to do." Tuab said.

"I guess" answered Kutner.

After two more hours of searching Taub and Kutner finally gave up.

* * *

House watched as Tuab and kutner returned to his car.

"Sorry House we couldn't find anything" Said Tuab.

House looked at him and said "Did you check her computer?"

Kutner spoke up "I thought that wouldn't be such, a good idea"

"Wait, let me get this straight breaking and entering is perfectly fine to do, but look at some ones computer, gosh heavens no." House thickly laid on.

"Well, never send boys to do a mans job." House sighed.

House made his way to the window on the side of the house that was left open, and was thankful that it was on the ground floor.

* * *

House sat in front of Cuddy's computer as, he pressed the power button, watching the log in screen appear.

He scratched his chin for a minute trying to guess her password and finally tried "housesucks" House laughed to himself at the ease of guessing her password.

He clicked through some of her files eventually, starting up her mail client, Mozilla Thunderbird(A/N: Shameless plug I know).

Scanning threw her email house ran into a few with titles that jumped out at him "Re: Consult in Miami" and "The Patients Condition shows no improvement."

House quickly tried opening the one labeled -Re: Consult in Miami- but the computer alerted him that the message had been deleted.

House tried opening the other email, he received the same alert.

House then gave up on the email, and turned his way to Cuddy's personal documents, when he arrived upon a password protected file.

The file was named "Miami, Jackson Memorial Hospital, Sean."

House attempting guessing the password for almost an hour until he realized that it was nearly Nine O-clock and Cuddy would be arriving home soon.

He made his way back out of the window after Logging out, of Cuddy's computer.

* * *

House arrived back at the car to find Tuab playing with the radio and on the phone with his wife bickering about something, and Kutner sprawled in the back sleeping, whilst snoring loudly.

House knock on the glass fairly loudly startling Tuab and Kutner. Taub, said his goodbyes, while Kutner struggled for coherent-ness.

House siting in the passengers seat, began "I know where we have to start looking" he paused "Sean in Miami."

Tuab looked bewildered "You where in there nearly three hours and that all you have?"

House looked up, more mad at himself than Tuab and said "At least I have something."

House looked at Tuab and said "Drive."

* * *

The next day House made his way on to Oncology, as he arrived barging into Wilson's Office as he always did.

"So Cuddy's going to Miami, but the question is, who is Sean?" House said in his usual manor.

Wilson looked up from his newspaper and said "How did you...wait don't tell me I don't want to know."

He reached for his bagel, but House grabbed it before he could.

Wilson sighed, "can't you buy your own food?"

House looked at him "There's no fun in that."

"Now whats does Cuddys Miscarriage have to, do with Miami?" asked house.

Wilson sighed "Nothing more disinformation."

"Then why are you telling me?"

"Your going to talk to Cuddy, either way so does it matter what I say." Wilson asked rhetorically.

"True, but that never stoped you from trying to stop me before." House said.

House left Wilson's office pondering all the possibilities Wilson's words presented to him.

* * *

House walked into Cuddy's office against the advice of her Secretary, to find Cuddy talking to an older man who house could only assume was a wealthy investor.

She turned to House telling him that she was in a meeting and couldn't be bothered at the moment.

House crudely replied with "Fine meet me in the Broom closet later, We'll do it there."

He left her office leaving a angry Cuddy, and a bewildered man in his wake.

* * *

Cuddy was now making her way to House's office, she stood in the door way when she arrived.

"House, do you know who I was talking to earlier today!?" Cuddy almost screamed at House.

"Grandpa Joe?" asked House sarcastically.

"House this is serious you can't do what ever the hell you want, when board members are here, I'll get fired then there will be no one left to put up with you."

"Your right..." House said.

"You know what...wait...did you say I was right?" Cuddy asked in disbelieve.

"Your right, you deserve better than the broom closet, I'll get us a hotel room." House said crudely.

"House somehow you managed to make me think you where capable of being human...I guess I was wrong." said Cuddy mad at her self for being fooled.

With that Cuddy left.

* * *

Cuddy arrived at Oncology outside of Wilson office.

"Do you have a minute" she said while knocking.

Wilson getting up from his desk and letting her in replied with "Of course anytime."

"Thanks Wilson" She feigned a smile while taking a seat on his couch.

"So what is it that House has done this time?" asked Wilson.

"Nothing different than normally its just he fooled me into thinking he could actually act human." weakly said Cuddy.

"He started to apologize, but being House he couldn't just apologize like anyone else." she sighed.

"I mean I was going to ask him to accompany me to Miami today but, he has to go and ruin everything."

Wilson looked up at her, "You where going to ask House to go with you?" he asked.

"Yes, well believe it or not the two of you are basically the only people I know outside of work." she sighed.

Wilson chuckled "I thought me and house where the only ones without normal relationships aside from work." he asked playfully.

Wilson looked back to her and more seriously said "I'll talk to him for you."

Cuddy smiled again "Thanks" she said.

Wilson said "Wait do you think its a good idea to get one of your Ex's and House in the room together, you know how um...lets say "protective" of you he can be."

Cuddy looked at him and said "Honestly no, but Im afraid this case is too, much for me." she said.

Wilson's watched Cuddy as she left to go back to her office.

* * *

A/N: this chapter was shorter than I expected.


End file.
